Star Wars - Bariss's Echo
by Kadeox
Summary: Bariss Offee was once a loyal Jedi but a chance encounter changed her forever and when she begins to fall for him will she be able to remain a Jedi and if not where will she and him go?
1. Chapter 1

_**Planet: Brutan**_

On the mountain world of Brutan a convoy of Republic tanks and soldiers led by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Aprrentic Bariss Offee were inside the command transport, slowly they drived there way up the treacherous mountain.

"The Sepratist's have held there grip on the planet for several month's but thanks to this new Intel we've located there base, its a large compound built into this mountain"

The hologram showed a large mountain covered in a thick cloud which completely hides anything underneath it and carved into the mountain is a fortress of rock and machine.

"It's massive commander, there are artillery and droids on every side of the fortress and its being protected by a massive shield, preventing our artillery and ships from damaging the base"

Luminara examined the hologram as the transport moved to the camp up the mountain, "it appears the only way in on is by this bridge but without any cover well lose most of our forces before we reach the base, and the rest of our forces wont be here for at least another hour."

"Why don't we send someone to climb under the bridge and using the anti gravitation gear to move below it undetected?" Bariss suggested.

Luminara looked at the bridge and then back at her padawan, "that's a risky plan, if it were to work you'll need to move into the base and destroy the shield generator within the facility."

She looked at her padawan with concern, "you'll be by yourself, can you accomplish something like that Barriss?"

"Master all you need to do is give me time, with the gravitation gear we have I can head under the bridge, while i'm doing this you need to draw the Sepratist's attention to you and the clones, once i'm inside i'll head to the shield generator room and destroy it."

Scar looked at the two Jedi with confidence "it just might work actually, i can contact the rest of our forces on the planet and ask them to send as much reinforcement as they can to our position so we will have a large number of soldiers for when we attack the base."

Luminara was examining the plan and quickly realized it was the best plan they have.

The truck suddenly stopped moving, scar opened the transport hatch, "we've made it."

They Jedi got out and walked on the large cliff where the base was and just separating them was a large bridge which went for several km's and on the other side was the monolithic mountain fortress covered in a massive shield.

Luminara looked over at Scar, "how long until reinforcements arrive Scar?"

Scar stared at his commander, "at least 8 hours" Luminara looked over at her padawan, "Bariss you have eight hours to destroy that shield"

Bariss looked at her master and nodded, she went inside the transport and grabbed the anti grav gear and explosives "i'll signal you on my com-link" and with those words she ran off.

"Think she'll be alright commander?"

Luminara looked over at the Scar, "I don't know, I just hope she make's it, may the force be with you Bariss..." she watched her run off as the sun set over them, "let's get everyone ready."

_**Meanwhile: Inside the Fortress**_

A battle droid walk's toward's his superior's office and open's the door, there inside is a twilek in a Sepratist uniform "General Turin Count Dooku wishes to speak with you"

Turin got up from his seat and slowly headed towards the command center, inside was a officer droid and several battle droid's working on the system's and in the center is hologram of a very angry and impatient Count Dooku.

"Turin your officer droid has informed me of the horrible job you have been doing keeping our grip over Brutan"

Turin stared at the droid with pure anger, he had specifically told all his men not to mention them losing the grip over the planet, but i guess they listen to Dooku more then him.

"Sir I just need more firepower, the force's you've supplie..." "THE FORCE'S I GAVE YOU WAS ENOUGH!" Dooku screamed in Anger.

"The problem is that you did not listen to my warning, I told you not to underestimate the jedi and look what happened you took it as a joke, you said you knew what you were doing but ever since you got here you've gotten lazy and now the republic are at your front door!"

Turin began to get scared "listen sir I just need more time"

"You don't have time Turin!, as of right now you've been replaced!"

Turin was shocked by this announcement "replaced by who?!"

Dooku returned to his calm voice "I realised that we have already lost Brutan however we still have the relic correct?"

Turin's breathing started to return to normal "yes we dug up the artifact several week's ago and moved it to our Headquarters here"

"Good, you're replacement will be at your headquarters soon, he will make sure the relic reaches me and you are punished for your stupidity"

"yes sir" was all he could say as the transmission ended.

Turin realized he needed to leave as soon as possible if he stayed he would most likely be killed, he started to run the corridor to the elevator, when he reached the elevator he immediately pushed the button for the 14th floor which was the hanger bay.

He immediately exited and headed towards the hanger bay but when he arrived his shuttle was being guarded by dozens of droids, he immediately walked towards his shuttle but a droid officer stopped him from coming any closer.

"What is going on here?! let me on my Ship!" he screamed at the droid's which caused everyone in the hanger to point there gun's at him, this action alone stopped him dead in his tracks.

Before anything else could happen a massive gush of air rushed through as the hanger doors opened which welcomed a small black ship, it was clearly made for stealth and speed since it was completely black and hid enclosed weapons in it's wings, the cockpit was small but could hold two people, as the ship's cockpit opened up revealed a dark haired man.

He wore a long black coat and had armor plated boots and gauntlets, his skin was pale but he had visible marking's down his eye's and on the back of his neck, his eye's were a dark blue but from a distance they looked completely black.

The man exited his ship and immediately headed towards Turin, Turin was scared by this man's sudden appearance and immediately wanted to leave this place, he tried to walk to his ship but he couldn't move, something was preventing his legs from moving but there was nothing in front or behind him.

When the dark figure reached him Turin turned to face him but had to look up, he was at least six feet tall and towered over him.

"Who are you?" Turin asked with fear in his voice, suddenly the man's throat reached around his throat and raised him above the ground, Turin tried to struggle but he was too strong.

Turin looked straight into his eye's as he heard the only word's he ever heard him say, "I'm you're replacement", before he could respond there was a loud crack in the hanger and thud as he dropped Turin's body to the ground.

The dark figure turned toward's the droid officer, "I'm Echo, you're new leader do you understand?"

"Affirmative, Count Dooku informed us of your arrival and told us to prevent Turin from leaving by any means, what are your order's?"

Echo gestured the droid to follow him, "I want you to send some men to retrieve the artifact and put it in my ship, then i want you to prepare everyone for battle, understood?"

"Roger, Roger" Echo nodded to the droid as it went to work, he than began to headed toward's the command center, once he arrived he brought up a holo map of the area and noticed the republic forces positioned on the other side of the bridge.

He thought back to what Count Dooku told him,_ "I want you out of there once the shield is down, make sure you have the artifact too."_

He looked out a viewing platform and saw the Republic forces, he pulled out a pair of fold able binoculars from his belt and zoomed in on the base, he noticed a woman there talking to the clone's, "Jedi."

He folded the binoculars back into a small square and placed them on his belt, he watched the sun go down and everything fade to black, he went towards the central com-link and activated it, "attention all unit's, prepare for battle, it's gonna be a long night."

_**Barriss's POV**_

I finally reached the end of the bridge, I quickly swung towards the cliff-face to get a better grip, _"this gravitation gear is great, I wonder why they don't mass produce this kind of technology?"_

I dropped down towards a ledge below me and deactivated the gravitation gear which then began to start to burning, "_that's why"_ I quickly put the gear back in my backpack and zipped it up, I then turned on my comlink.

"Master I made it to the other side", "Understood Bariss once we begin attacking you may begin your infiltration" the communication quickly ended, "_ok time to head up the cliff"_ I began to climb back to the top ledge.

Once I started climbing the sound of gunfire began to sound as the enemy artillery fired above me, the scream's of clones fighting and of gun's blazing all across the bridge and cliff's.

when i got to the ledge i moved along the side and made it under there artillery, I began to crawl under the cannon's, when i made it to the other side I waited till no one was looking and immediately sprinted towards the front door, I entered the building and noticed the air vent's, I quickly ripped of a grate and jumped inside.

I then quietly put the grate back on and began to slowly move through the vents, as I moved through the vent's I constantly felt this little spark of fear in my bones.

I made my way through the vents while listening to the sounds around me, the sounds of gunfire and explosions echo all across the base, outside the clones and my master are depending on me.

I need to find the generator room, I opened up the vent below me and looked around to see if it was clear, I jumped down and headed to a nearby terminal, the generator room will be where all the power is so lets look at the layout.

A virtual map appeared on the screen, I scrolled down and found the generator room, bottom floor and it will no doubt be guarded by droids, I better hurry I don't they can keep fighting for much longer.

I jumped back into the air vents and went to the central air duct, it leads all the way up and down the base, I quickly jumped down, the air rushed through my hood, hair and long skirt, when I got near the bottom I used the force the slow me down.

When I landed I opened up the vent below which landed me in the center of the generator room, what was weird was it was completely empty, no guards trap, I began to place the bombs and it was then that I realized they must be outside fighting Luminara and the clones.

When all the buttons were placed I ran towards the stairs and began to run up them, as I reached the 13th floor I stopped and detonated the explosives, the shockwave was so powerful the entire mountain shaked from the force, all the lights went off and base went dark.

At that moment I knew we already won, but why did I get the feeling I should run...

_**Echo's POV**_

The lights went out, the shield is down, the production line of droids has stopped, well I might as well leave then, obviously the sent someone to destroy the generator room and whoever it was the succeeded.

But to move through the base undetected is nearly impossible, there were patrols everywhere and I sent a squad to check on the generators right before it... blew... up.

"Note to self always have men stationed in generator room next time" I looked out the window and saw the clones beginning to rush in and now that the shield is gone were getting pummeled by artillery fire and bombers from the sky.

Well I might as go then, no point staying at watching everyone die, I began to walk down the hallway, when i reached the staircase I walked down towards the 14th floor, I reached the 14th floor and headed out the door.

I reached the hanger which was filled with droid's busy at loading supplies and guarding the ships, "Listen up!, I want all of you to guard this hanger with your live's, you officer droid is the artifact loaded in the ship?"

The red officer droid walked towards me, "affirmative all our data and the artifact itself is stored on your ship and ready to depart" I smiled at the officer droid.

"well done get in a transport and meet me at my headquarters I could someone who actually follow's instructions, unlike your former superior" the droid nodded but then looked behind me for a second and then walked away.

I focused my sense's behind me and noticed I was being watched, I began to walk towards my ship and screamed towards the rest of the droids "the rest of you stay here, and KILL THE JEDI!"

_**Bariss's POV - 10 minutes ago**_

I stopped on the 13th floor and waited for the quakes to calm down before I kept moving, I began to walk up but I heard someone walking down, doesn't sound like a droid and there is no metal in his steps.

I heard the door above me being opened, whoever it wasn't a droid so it could be there commanding officer, this is good if we catch him he might have important Intel, I better call my master.

"Master Unduli the generators are down and I think i'm following the commanding officer, I'm currently on the 14th floor and heading for the hanger, please hurry."

I ended the communication there and reached the door, I peered through the door and saw a man talking to a officer droid, he was wearing a dark coat and had gauntlets on his arms and pale skin, he had also and markings on his neck and black hair.

Whoever he was he seemed different, his face turned to the side a little and I caught a glimpse of his face, he was handsome and had blue eye's, he appears to be around my age now that i think about it, he had a smile on his face while he was talking to the droid.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, as the droid walked away he didn't move, after a minute he walked towards a black ship which resembled an interceptor but was clearly modified.

He stopped in front of his ship and turned around, his face looked cold as ice, "the rest of you stay here, and KILL THE JEDI!" how the hell did he notice me wait... the officer droid it must of saw me and told him, dammit! where's master Luminara!

Bullet's started firing towards me, I hid behind the entrance for cover but I felt the droids getting closer, but suddenly blue shots fired behind me, clone's good now everything's even.

Several squads of clones arrived and began firing, an all out firefight began on both sides, I rushed forward and cut down several droids in front of me, but a large droid ship flew off before we could stop it.

However there commander was walking to his ship, now was my chance I rushed towards him while cutting down droids, he turned around and saw running towards him, he quickly pulled out two blasters and started firing at me, I used my lightsaber to reflect the shots at him but he dodged everyone of them.

I continued to push towards him as he fired more shots at me, I finally lunged at him which scored me a hit to the shoulder, I cut my lightsaber across his chest, cutting his blasters in half, he then proceed to kick me in the face and jumped back off me.

"Nice job, those were my favorite slash only pair of blasters, your quite skilled for a Jedi, got a name beautiful?" I blushed lightly at his compliment but quickly dismissed it, "Bariss Offee, Jedi knight and who are you"

"I'm Echo, that most dangerous man you'll meet" I scowled at him, "and why do you say that?" he suddenly smiled and threw the remains of his guns away, "because i'm like nothing you've ever seen before"

He reached both hands into his coat and pulled out two lightsabres and turned them on, they were glowing dark red, "_he's a Sith!"_ he suddenly charged at me and with such speed that I barely had time to block his attack.

He cut me down my left arm, quickly I raised my other arm to block his Lightsaber with my own, his was forcing me down and I didn't have the strength to force him away from me.

He pulled away and striked his blades down on my own knocking it out of my hand, I tried to run for it but he kicked me down, I gripped my bleeding arm as he got closer and striked his blades down on me.

But I didn't feel anything, I looked up and saw a green blade blocking his, I turned and saw master Luminara holding him back, "Bariss Move!" I quickly rolled away from him towards my lightsaber.

Luminara pushed him back as I picked up my lightsaber and stood by my master, he looked at the two of us and then behind us, I noticed all the droids were destroyed and he was the only one left, the clones began to surround him as he surveyed everyone's movement's.

"It's over, you've lost sith" I said, he slowly put his lightsabers away, he then smiled as I noticed his arms begin to glow, I heard him mumble something to himself and I began to charge towa...

_**Everyone's POV**_

A massive shockwave of force energy exploded from Echo sending all the jedi and clones flying, he stood there gasping from air, the feat alone took alot out of him and blood was running down his fingers, he walked towards Bariss, she was completely unconscious and the top of her forehead was bleeding.

He crouched down towards her and just stared at her, "_she's so beautiful, wait why am I thinking like this I have a job to do, I don't have time for this"_ he grabbed some of her hair, "_just a little memento to remember you"_ and quickly he cut of a few strands, Echo then stood up and began to walk towards his ship.

He opened up his gauntlet and pressed a button on it which opened his ships cockpit, he jumped into and closed the cockpit, he grabbed the handles on both sides and activated the ignition sequence.

Bariss opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of Echo's ship taking off, she tried to get up but she was to wounded to even move, everyone else was too dazed to do anything to stop him, the engines began to roar and lifted him up above the ground.

Echo then thrusted forward with both handles and launched himself out of the hanger and towards the planets before they could even blink.

Luminara awoke a few minutes later, she looked around and saw she was being tended to by a medical droid, she looked across her and saw Bariss who had bandages covering her left arm, she noticed Scar was walking towards her, his armour was broken and his helmet was broken in half.

She sat up and looked at Scar, "what our status?" Scar looked towards Bariss, "we lost a battalion of clones and three AT-TE's, the good news is we've captured the facility and now that we have the locations of there remaining bases the rest of our forces have been sent intercept them."

Luminara stood up and began to walk outside, "what about the sith?" Scar raised an eyebrow at her, "what Sith ma'am?" Luminara looked at him with a look of confusion, "the Sith, the one who caused me, Bariss and my men to collapse in the hanger?" the clone commander began to scratch his head.

"Ma'am when we arrived the Sith was gone, we found everyone including you collapsed there was no one else there" Luminara began to look worried, "if you didn't get him then he's still out there."

She walked outside the medical tent, "I should've caught him when I had the chance, I'll need to report this to the council as soon as possible."

As she said that in deep space a lone black ship which was invisible to the untrained eye was moving fast through space towards a dark planet, he entered it's atmosphere as the constant lighting storms cracked around his ship and flew towards a dark citadel.

It had a tall centre pillar which was covered in lights and was built into a large mountain, the left side had a large landing platform which was built into a underground cave, he slowly lowered his ship and passed through an invisible field and began to head towards the landing platform.

He landed on the platform and exited his ship, he then began to walk towards the entrance to the base, the door opened and revealed the officer droid from brutan it then walked towards Echo and stopped in front of him, "I never asked droid, whats your name?"

"I am designated as officer droid 69-D59, also you have a call from Count Dooku" Echo nodded to the droid, "ok I better not keep him waiting, also go to the technology department and ask for a command upgrade tell them I sent you and from now on i'll call you 69" the droid nodded "understood."

69 then walked off while Echo headed towards his office, "_this is going to be a long day..."_

To be continued...

Please Favorite, Review and Share...


	2. Chapter 2

**Planet: Unknown **

Echo walked down the hallway to his office, he opened the doors revealing a large room with a desk at the back and blue glass windows which gaze out to desolate world around the mountain, covered with separatist bases and weapons, there was enough firepower on this planet to wipe out a fleet of ships.

He approached his desk and sat down on his large chair, he relaxed for a moment before getting to work, he immediately activated his communication network to Count Dooku and waited for him to connect, it took several minutes before Count Dooku connected.

Echo looked at the projection and pulled out a small container, "I retrieved the artifact and all our data on it" Dooku watched silently as he unlocked the container, Echo stood up and removed it's lid revealing a dark red triangle, "the last Sith Holocron of Darth Plagius, within it lies his greatest secret, which has remained hidden for centuries" Count Dooku said with a smile.

Echo had a large grin on his face, "so do we open it?" Count Dooku nodded to his request, Echo then pushed his chair back and then began to sit in a meditative state, slowly he focused on the object on the desk and his hands began to glow, the Holocron began to be lifted up and spin in a counter clockwise direction, the triangle's center began to open but sparks of blue energy began to fly out of the Holocron.

Echo kept trying to open it but the blue energy began to force the Holocron closed, Echo then started forcing it open and his marks began to glow bright, "ECHO STOP!" Dooku screamed but he couldn't hear him as the pressure was to much on the Holocron and it exploded in a wave of blue force energy completely covering the room.

Echo woke up with a medical droid right next to him, he gestured the droid to move which it did and slowly he stood up, he looked around and saw his chair and desk had been thrown across the room, the glass behind him had been cracked and was on the verge of falling apart, the floor beneath him was covered in massive cracks and broken cables, he walked towards the Holocron which had its triangle opening ripped open and exposing a small blue square covering the center.

"Jedi" Echo crouched down and picked up the Holocron, the blue center was carved with markings, "the Jedi of the Old Order must have found the Holocron first and put some kind of seal on the Holocron" "that is a Dendra seal", Echo turns around and see's a droid holding a hologram of Count Dooku, "A Dendra Seal is force engineered, it cannot be open by the will of a Sith, Jedi or even the person who made it, the only way we can unlock it is to retrieve a sample of the Jedi's blood or someone related to that Jedi, there blood will act as the key and will allow us to unlock the Holocron."

Echo looked at the Holocron and back at Dooku, "I guess Dendra means 'blood' in another language, so how do we find out who unlocked the Holocron?" Dooku pointed towards the markings on the Seal, "A Jedi master leaves an imprint of themselves and there race on the seals in case they ever need to know who opened it, I want you to send me a scan of the markings and I will decipher who you need to find."

Echo nodded to his request and handed to a nearby battle droid, "take this to the technicians and have them send a scan of the markings to Count Dooku immediately" the droid nodded and walked off.

"How long should it take Dooku?" Echo asked as he turned to face him, "I estimate a week maybe longer, once we have the Jedi's location you'll be dispatched to retrieve them, until then get your office fixed and bandage your hands, there bleeding again."

Echo looked at his hands which were dripping in his blood and he looked back at Dooku, "understood" and with that the transmission ended, Echo then began to walk towards his glass windows, he looked out at the world around him and then down at his hands, "I need to get myself under control" it was all he could tell himself, it wasn't his fault he was like this.

He walked to the medical droid who began to bandage his arms, he continued to look out the window, losing himself in his own thoughts, although nobody knew there was one fact that defined Echo, he never asked for this... 

**Location: Orbital Medical Station Gamma**

Three Republic cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and headed towards the Medical Station, inside the command ship General Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano,they have arrived on orders from the council to reinforce the weakened soldiers from Luminara's fleet.

Ahsoka headed down the white halls of the medical station towards Bariss's room, she enters and find's her without her hood, her left arm covered in bandages and three stitches on the scar across her forehead, she suddenly awoke to find her friend sitting beside her, "Hey Bariss how are you feeling?" Bariss sat up on her bed and looked at Ahsoka, "alright I guess, I mean I've got a painful headache and I've got a cut down my arm but besides that i'm alright."

She looked at Ahsoka who had a look of concern towards her friend, "When I heard what happened I was worried about you, I worried I had lost another one of my friend's" Bariss grabbed Ahsoka and pulled into a hug, "don't worry about me, i'm not going anywhere, alright?"

Bariss smiled at her concern which Ahsoka returned one of her own, "so what's new with you Ahsoka?" Ahsoka puffed out some air and started telling the story about how she and a group of younglings fought against pirates and General Grievous, meanwhile Luminara was in the communications room with Anakin skywalker and the projections of the Jedi council.

"The invasion of Brutan was a success however we lost more than 50% of our total forces, we barely survived the assault on there main headquarters, if it weren't for Bariss we would all be dead, she used the anti gravitation gear to sneak in and destroy the shields but even with this victory I fear we may have a bigger problem."

Anakin and the other members of the council looked at her with question and concern, "what do you mean Luminara?" Mace Windu asked, she took a deep breath before continuing, "While we were attacking the fortress, we encountered there commanding officer, we failed to capture him but we discovered something worse about him he is a Sith" the entire room suddenly fell silent, after several minutes of silence Anakin spoke up, "are you sure?"

Luminara looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "I would never joke about this, he had two red lightsabre's and could wield the force with phenomenal power, but his force felt weird..."

"What do you mean by that Luminara?" Mace Windu asked, "Before we could capture him he created a wave of force energy so powerful it knocked us all unconscious, what was weird was before this happened some markings appeared on his body and glowed and when I felt his force energy it gave off a distorted feeling."

Master Yoda began to wonder to himself, "_is it possible? if it is then..."_ Yoda looked at Luminara, "Master Luminara, stay at the station you will with Skywalker, wait until further orders the both of you will and keep us updated on everything that's happening."

Both Jedi nodded, "remain on alert, if he appears again, capture him we must" and with that the transmission ended, Anakin looked at Luminara, "was it just me or did master Yoda sound worried?" Luminara looked back at him, "it's been a crazy day, well we better go check on Bariss and Ahsoka" Anakin nodded and Luminara began to walk away with Anakin following. 

**Three Days Later - Planet: Unknown **

Echo meditated in the center of his office which had a black star in the center, waiting, all he could do was wait, he spent the last few days fixing his office and meditating to try and keep his own powers under control, if he messed up even once he would lose control and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

"General, Count Dooku wishes to speak to you" finally, three days and finally a result, it took him sooner than Dooku expected, "put him through" Echo stood up and faced the transmitter on his desk which beamed the hologram of Count Dooku.

"Echo I have identified you're target, the man who placed the seal was Chudo Prunz, he was a Mirialan Jedi who died during the battle of Ruusan, the checkered markings on the seal reveal his family pattern and thanks to this I know of his closest descendant and her location."

Echo's expectation's began to rise and wonder if he was going to say her name, "Bariss Offee is the perfect candidate and her blood will be a perfect key for the seal" Echo began to walk towards the hologram, "so all we need is a drop of her blood and it will open?" Dooku nodded, "the Jedi is currently at the Orbital Medical Station Gamma in the outer rim."

Echo nodded, "send me the coordinates and I will retrieve your blood" Dooku smiled "and then Plagius greatest secret will be revealed to us, contact me when you return."

Dooku disappeared with those words, Echo was waiting for the result but to think it would be the Jedi he met before was a worry to him, he didnt want to many people to know of his existence, from what there sources tell us the council beleive what Luminara was an illusion since only she and Bariss remember him, as far as they knew he didn't exist, nonetheless Echo contacted his commanding officer.

"69 prepare the fleet for departure, we leave immediately" "Roger" Echo then began to make his way towards the landing platform, he was going to a medical station to find a single Jedi, he didn't agree with murdering the defenseless but he had a job to do, when he arrived he saw a large shadow over him as a dozen Separatist cruisers were hovering above him and the middle his command ship.

It was the twice the size of there normal command ships and the front was edged like a sword and had large hatches on the front and back, the vessel was covered with cannons on all sides and had enough firepower to destroy an entire fleet by itself.

Echo entered his ship Interceptor and began the ignition sequence, he flew towards the command vessel and entered the front hatch, he proceeded to land his ship in the large hanger and was greeted by his second in command 69, his appearance had changed, now he was completely black with the number 69 in red and printed on his chest, his body was more bulky and his intelligence had increased greatly, "the fleet is ready sir" he spoke in a deep and static voice.

"Good, prepare for light speed and take us to Orbital Medical Station Gamma" the both of them began to head towards the bridge, they walked down the hallways and made there ways to express lift, he pushed for the bridge and within a few minutes they arrived at the bridge.

"We are ready for the jump General" 69 said and in response Echo turned to him and said "then go", 69 nodded and immediately the 12 ships launched themselves towards there goal. 

**Location: Orbital Medical Station Gamma**

Bariss didn't feel well, she hadn't slept in day's, ever since her encounter with Echo, she hadn't told anyone she knew his name, she couldn't understand why, she was honest and loyal to her master and friends but she couldn't utter his name to anyone.

Bariss sat up on her bed, she pulled up her sleeve and looked at her bandaged arm, she applied her own force healing to it, she had been doing this for the past three days, she believed the sooner she was healed the sooner she could go back to the temple on Coruscant.

She closed her eye's and felt the people around her, Ahsoka was in her room sleeping on the Resolute, Anakin and Luminara where in the command room talking, probably on when there going to get there next mission and the state of all there men, while all this was happening she felt something approaching, something dark which made her mind spark.

Her eyes shot open when a loud alarm sound, she pulled her sleeve down, put on her hood and grabbed her Lightsabres, she walked out the door to find soldiers and doctors running around, she began running towards the command center, the pain in her arm forced her to used her free arm to stop her arm from moving to much.

She reached the command center and found it in disarray, "what's happening!?" she yelled, a officer looked at her and answered, "a fleet of separatists ships is approaching, were evacuating the station, you should evacuate to ma'am."

Bariss understood the feeling she felt, she was being warned on this attack, she nodded and ran towards the closest cruiser, the Resolute, she stopped in the hallway and looked out a window and saw them appear, a fleet of eleven cruisers and in the center, the largest ship she had ever seen in her life, she quickly sprinted towards the resolute.

Echo had arrived at the station and surveyed the scenario, "one medical station, five Jedi cruisers and most of there personnel are to injured to back fight, this should go smoothly", he looked towards 69, "hack into there communications, find out where the Jedi are located, and order our cruisers to begin there assault" 69 headed towards the command desk, he began to extend the ships sensors to the Republic station, when he was in range of there network he began hacking into the Jedi communications.

"_69 has been upgraded with the intelligence of a super computer, including all our battle strategies and formations in the separatist army, hacking into there communications should be simple for him"_ while he was doing that Echo looked at the medical station in front of them, "_the Jedi will most likely believe were here to destroy the medical station, well need to attack the station while looking for her so they don't figure out our real intentions."_

"I've located the Jedi, the target Bariss Offee is currently boarding the Resolute, I predict she will be attempting to flee with the wounded that are boarding the ship" after hearing that Echo's job became a lot clearer, "Order the fleet to attack the medical station and send the enemy into disarray, our cannons will focus on the Resolute to prevent them from escaping, if we lose that ship we've lost our objective."

Meanwhile Bariss had arrived on the Resolute, she had to weave her way through the wounded clones, when she reached the other end of the extension corridor to the ship she received a transmission, "Bariss where are you?"

It was Ahsoka Tano, "I've arrived on the Resolute, i'm making my way to the bridge now, we need to get these wounded out of here" Bariss began to run towards the elevator, the sound of gunfire began to sound outside.

She reached the elevator and headed up towards the bridge, when she arrived Ahsoka was viewing a Holomap of the battle and there were officers running all over the place, she reached Ahsoka which caused her to look back at her then back at the map.

"Rex what's the status of the wounded?" the image of Captain Rex appeared on the monitor, "were filled to capacity commander, the remaining wounded are heading towards Captain Skywalker and Luminara's cruisers", "alright send out our fighters to distract the enemy towards us, well try and give the people on the station as much time as possible to evacuate."

The transmission ended as Ahsoka contacted the Defender which had Admiral Yularen and Anakin Skywalker on board, "master when is master Kenobi arriving?", Anakin looked frustrated with there current situation "Obi Wan won't be hear for at least thirty minutes snips, we need to hold out until reinforcements arrive."

"Understood master" that was really all she could say Ahsoka turned to Bariss who was currently studying the map,"how are you feeling Bariss?" she turned to her, they both had serious expressions on there face but Bariss turned away and focused, "don't worry about me, worry about helping the people on the station."

"Enemy fighters inbound!" Both Barriss and Ahsoka looked out the window in front of them and saw hundreds of vulture droids fly towards them, "Open Fire!" Ahsoka yelled over there communications and the sounds of gunfire poured from the Resolute as the cannon's fired on the approaching droids.

Bariss watched the Holomap as the swarm of Vulture droids targeted the station and the surrounding Cruisers, "_obviously there trying to prevent us from escaping with the wounded, whoever is leading these droids obviously want's to kill as many wounded as possible."_

Suddenly the command ship opened the bottom of itself to reveal a massive cannon with three barrels attached, the middle barrel began to charge before the ones on the left and right started to, Echo waited patiently for the main weapon to charge, "General the Aarkar Cannon is charged" he smiled a wicked smile, "fire at the Resolute."

The Aarkar Cannon fired its three shots directly at the Resolute, the first shot impacted the front oblitterating there shields the second hit the center and top of the hanger and the final shot hit higher up near the bridge.

After the shots impact shook the cruiser to it's core, it caused several breaches in the interior, explosions withing the ship and soldiers being pulled into the vacuum of space, at the bridge Bariss was busy trying to keep herself and everyone stable by monitoring the ships systems.

"We've lost all our shielding, theres six open breaches on the ship!" she began to type away on the monitor and activated the breach shields preventing the breaches in the hull from sucking out more people, she looked towards Ahsoka and grabbed her hand which caused her to look at Bariss, "We can't stay here."

Ahsoka slowly nodded and looked towards the other officers, "get the Resolute out of here now!, have the fighters cover our escape", the Officers nodded and began to pass the order around, slowly the Resolute began to turn away from the fleet with there fighter squadronds covering there departure.

Echo looked towards the Resolute and turned to 69 "knock out there engines and hyper-drive and prepare the hunters for boarding", 69 nodded and ordered there cannons to fire at the Resolute's engines, while the command ship was targeting the Resolute the other cruisers were attacking the station and other Republic ships, keeping them distracted from what they were doing.

The Resolute's engines exploded from all the cannon fire, the fighter squadron's that were trying to protect the ship were cut to pieces, "miss Tano the engines and hyper drive have been destroyed! what do we do?" Ahsoka was shaking from all the pressure, she looked towards Bariss who was desperately looking for a solution to there dilemma, she breathed deeply and calmed down.

"Get all the wounded to the pods and gunships, will buy them as much time as possible, start turning us around and prepare for battle, if were going to die here were gonna make sure we do as much damage to that warship as we can!"

All the officers looked at each other then back at there command with defiance in there eye's, Ahsoka looked to Bariss and they nodded at each other, "Attention all personnel, prepare for evacuation,those who are heavily wounded will go first, any soldier who can still fight will remain on board, evacuate anyone who cannot fight head to the pods and gunships now!"

As the Resolute started turning around the Separatist Warship started getting closer, "sir the enemy ship cannot leave the system, it appear's there turning around with the emergency thruster's to make a last stand against us" while 69 was on the bridge Echo was heading towards the boarding ships, "understood 69, maintain distance and prevent any other ships from assisting them, i'm going with the hunters to retrieve our Jedi."

Echo reached the launch bay and entered on of the transport hatches, he strapped himself into the pod and gave the launch signal, on the Resolute the clones and Jedi noticed something wasn't right, "why are they just standing there? why don't they attack?"

Bariss was wondering the same thing until she noticed several black objects flying towards them, she checked the scanners and understood why, she immediately switched on the communications channel to the entire ship, "all forces prepare for combat were being boarded!"

At that moment the black objects became clear and revealed a dozen Droch class boarding ship's, the easily penetrated the ships hull and automatically started dispensing battle droids, the began to march through the Resolute killing anyone in there path, the wounded were defenseless while the soldiers tried to stop the droids push, but due to there limited numbers and weaponry they were easily being killed.

Ahsoka and Bariss watched on the cameras as the droids stomped through the ship, Ahsoka quickly contacted the remaining soldiers, "all forces pull back to the bridge there's to many to fight in small groups" she quickly received several replies and her men began to pull back.

She looked to Bariss who was looking directly at her, "you ready Bariss?" she nodded to her, "I'll be fine, you worry about yourself okay" Ahsoka nodded but glanced at Bariss's arm which was still bandaged, she knew she was injured on Brutan but according to the reports she couldn't move her arm at all, which isn't good for this situation.

As the last of droids left the pods and began the march through the ship a dark figure exited the last pod and began to make his own way through the cruiser, Echo began running through the corridors and reached an elevator, he ripped the doors open and began to climb up the walls with great speed.

He reached the top floor and burst through the elevator doors sending the sheets of metal flying, he stood up and turned towards the storm of running down the left corridor, he quietly walked down there and peeked his head across and saw a barricade of clones setting up heavy cannons and welding the doors shut, "we got hurry up and get this set up, we don't have much time, the droids will be here soon!"

Echo smiled at his success,_ "the droids had been cutting down these men like cattle, obviously they evacuated as many wounded as they could off the ship to prevent more casualties and at this rate my men are going this should be over soon, however knowing the Jedi there just stalling till reinforcements arrive so the sooner I resolve this the better."_

He began to walk around the clones and headed down his corridor towards the bridge, since the clones are busy with the droids they haven't seem to have noticed him yet, he began to hear gunfire down below where the clones are, that's good there being the distraction for him.

As he ran down the corridor and quietly moved past all the clones he finally reached the top of the ship, there stood a squad of 10 men welding the door shut, he stopped and began to use his sensors, "_the Jedi is behind that door, and she has a friend, there are about a dozen officers and a few soldiers too, knowing the Jedi they'll try and force me out of there so, i'll lead them away from there own men."_

Echo walked calmly out of hiding and headed towards the clones, they turned around and saw him walking towards them, "who the hell are you!?" Echo's dark coat hid his figure but revealed his wicked smile as he revealed two red Lightsabres and turned them on, "Oh god no!"

The soldiers immediately pulled out there guns and fired which caused Echo to charge at them and began to cut them all to pieces, the men and women inside on the other side of the door heard the gunfire and fighting and were shocked.

"How did they get here so fast?" Ahsoka looked at the cameras and saw the fighting several feet below them, "the droids are still below fighting which means they sent someone ahead to attack the bridge", Ahsoka ignited her Lightsabers and the fighting outside stopped, "whoever it is, they've killed all our men outside that door, prepare for anything."

The officers hid behind the Jedi and the remaining wounded stood far at the back, Ahsoka and Bariss stood at the front waiting for there intruder, Bariss grasped her Lightsaber but felt her bandaged arm shaking, "_somethings not right_."

Ahsoka didn't have time to question her shaking when a Red blade went through the door, and began to cut a circle in the wall, at that moment Bariss knew why her arm was shaking, "it can't be..." she quickly ignited her blade and tried to remain calm.

The circle had been cut and a steel boot kicked the metal down and Echo walked through the gap, "hello beautiful" Bariss face began to turn red as she looked at him, "Echo" Ahsoka looked at her friend then back at him, "I won't ask how you know his name and why you didn't tell me, well talk about that later."

Bariss glanced at her as he face went back to its normal skin tone, "agreed" and they both charged at him, Echo reignited his blades and blocked there attack he then proceeded to kick Ahsoka and then pull Bariss through the gap and step back through.

Bariss landed on her bad arm and slowly got up, but Ahsoka charged back at him which he blocked again, he then proceeded to start slashing at her, she dodged several of his strikes but blocked several with her Lightsaber's, Echo then knocked her into a wall and turned his attention back to the fallen Bariss Offee who realized he was looking at her, she began to run down the corridor.

Echo proceeded to follow her while Ahsoka got up and chased after them, Bariss entered an empty corridor and turned to see Echo leaping at her, she quickly blocked his attack and tried to force him off her, but he stomped on her leg causing her to fall down and lose her grip on her Lightsaber, she tried to stand up but she couldn't move her leg, it was too damaged from his attack.

She looked up at him as he stood over her, "what do you plan to do to me?" she asked with fear in her voice and eyes, he looked at her with no emotion "you're coming with me", "why?" was all she could say, he was about to respond when Ahsoka burst into the room and charged at him, "AHSOKA WAIT!" but it was too late.

Echo turned around and electrocuted her, Ahsoka witherd in pain and began to fall to the floor, "Stop it please!" Echo turned to her and saw tears in her eyes, the next thing he did was out of character for him, he did what she said, he stopped electrocuting her causing her to fall unconscious and Echo to look at his hands in confusion, he couldn't comprehend why he stopped and neither could Bariss, she didn't have time to think when he punched her in the face, knocking her out on the cold floor, he then proceeded to carry her back to the pods.

As the droids got closer to the bridge, Echo got further away from them and when he reached the ships the droids were at the bridge and began murdering everyone, Echo strapped Bariss into a seat and pulled out a pair of binders, he then proceeded to put her hands behind her back and bound them together.

He pushed the auto recall for all the pods sending them back to the command ship, slowly he watched the pods leave the Resolute and return to the front hanger where there were originally launched from, one by one the pods landed on the cold hanger floor, Maintenance droids appeared to tend to the ships, when the last ship landed the hatch opened revealing Echo who was carrying Bariss Offee on his shoulder, Echo softly put Bariss down and activated his com-link, "69 i'm back and have achieved our objective, lets leave", "understood sir."

69 reactivated the engines and the war ship began to fly away from the battlefield, the other cruisers remained to fight of the Jedi because at that moment Obi-Wan's fleet arrived to assist them, several of the other Separatist cruisers began to follow the Command ship, Ahsoka regained consciousness for a minute and looked out the hanger door and saw the Separatist command ship fly past them, "Bariss..."

Within a matter of seconds the ship disappeared along with the four cruisers following it and Ahsoka fell back to unconsciousness... 

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please Favourite, Review and share**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Outpost Omega**

A fleet of Republic cruisers commanded by Obi-Wan Kenobi exited hyperspace, the republic reinforcement finally arrived, little did they know they were already to late.

Kenobi ordered his ships to attack Separatist cruisers targeting the Resolute and Defender, but before they could do anything the enemy command ship began to fly away, followed by four other Separatist cruisers, "_odd, why would they run off when they are clearly winning this fight? they still outnumber us even with my reinforcements."_

Obi-Wan didn't have time to question the enemy's retreat, especially since the other cruisers were still under attack and the Resolute was a massive wreck, "Cody go and assist Anakin with the cleanup of the enemy forces, i'm heading to the Resolute to see if anyone is still alive."

"Understood General" Cody then ordered all the cruisers but the one Obi-Wan is in to attack the enemy, meanwhile Obi-Wan flew the Requiem towards the Resolute, he looked over at the cruiser, it had the appearance of a ghost ship.

He activated his communications and tried to contact the Resolute, "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Requiem please respond..." he hear's nothing but static.

"If anyone is alive please respond..." there is no response, "Ahsoka do you hear me?" no response, "Bariss are you there?" no response, "anybody alive down there" no response.

"This doesn't look good, prepare the boarding party's, I hope someone is still alive down there" Obi-Wan began to make his way to the blast door, he started to ponder the possibility that maybe Ahsoka, Bariss and other clones were all dead.

Rex, Anakin and Luminara have been on the other side of the battlefield dealing with the hordes of droid ships that had been assaulting them, the last person to talk to Ahsoka and Bariss and that was Anakin who told him Obi-Wan would be arriving soon, was Obi-Wan too late?

He hoped for Anakin's sake he wasn't...

The Requiem lined up with the Resolute and connected its bridge with it's blast door, Obi-Wan had squads of soldiers, medics and technicians in case there were wounded but also for another reason, he had to find out what happened.

As far as the other Republic forces knew, the command ship attacked the Resolute and then sent boarding ships to finish them off, and within 20 minutes the command ship just left with several other cruisers following it.

It appears to Obi-Wan and the other generals that they were after something, the question was what? he walked down ship's connecting corridor and opened the door, the Resolute was covered with corpses of clones, droids and there own wounded men, he heard many of the men behind him muttering curses, he couldn't blame them, many of these men he knew and were friends.

He just hoped at least someone was alive, maybe hiding away somewhere in this wreck of a ship, they began to move down the corridors towards the bridge, there they could look at the footage of what happened and maybe find any survivors.

"General Kenobi" it was commander Cody, "I'm here whats your status?" "we've destroyed several of the enemy vessels and saved the General Skywalker, Luminara and captain Rex but three of the separatist cruisers escaped."

Obi-Wan was relived they saved everyone else, "that's alright Cody, the other ships are safe which was our priority and the medical station hasn't been completely destroyed which is a relief, send our cruisers to pick up there wounded and send them to Kamino they'll be safe there", "understood sir."

Obi-Wan reached the bridge and noticed the situation was different, the door had been cut open in and large portion of it was on the ground, the body's were mostly droids and there were few clones there, he looked at the console which had a large crack in it, "General come quickly!" he heard a solder yell, he ran down the corridor towards him and saw a room filled with dead droids, he kicked one of the body's which twitched slightly and looked at the back and saw wounded and clones and officers.

He breathed some relief back into himself, he walked towards them and asked a simple question, "what happened?" a clone officer walked towards him, "the droids crippled our and ship and sent boarding pods filled with droids to kill us so the General's told us to retreat to the bridge, when the droids were getting closer we were attacked by a man, he led General Tano and Offee away from us, so we ran out to this room while some of the others distracted them, then we rigged the room with EMP bombs and when they found us it deactivated them all."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked into the mans eyes when it occurred to him, "what man?" the officer shrugged, "don't know who he was but Miss Offee led him away to protect us and General Tano followed", "where?" "down that hall to the left, I guess she might of been heading to the hanger perhaps" and then General Kenobi sprinted off.

He hoped he wasn't too late, he ran into the hanger and saw Ahsoka on the ground her skin was darker and she was unconscious, he knelt beside her and activated her intercom, "I need a medic, Hanger C NOW!" and within a minute a medic rushed towards him, he quickly turned her over and checked her pulse, "she unconscious but alive sir" Obi-Wan relaxed, she was ok, but where was Bariss, there's no body so where could she of disappeared too.

Ahsoka began to stir, she opened her eye's slightly, pain surged through her system, he eyes hurt, she could barely see, Obi-Wan knelt down and looked at her, she was in bad shape but he needed to know before they could go anywhere, "Ahsoka where is Bariss?" she barely heard the words but recognized the voice, her throat hurt but she could only say one thing, "gone..." and she fell unconscious again.

**Hyperspace - Universal Time: 5:00 PM**

The escaping separatist ship's flew through space, two of the cruisers received extensive damage while others escaped with only a few scratches, the command ship suffered little damage due to its large size, the Separatists escaped with there mission complete and seven other cruisers left behind to die.

Echo was walking through the corridors of the large ship with a Jedi on his shoulder, he carried Bariss Offee to the prison hold and opened one of the cell doors, he slowly walked down the steps and lied her down on the steel bed, she was still unconscious from his attack and handcuffed to prevent her from using her force powers.

He sat on the bed for a second just looking at her, her dark hair, her skin, her birth marks, she was beautiful, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and pulled a device from his pocket, he pulled up her sleeve and clamped it onto her skin and it quickly began to suck her blood into a small vile, once it was full he covered up her sleeve and walked out of her cell, sealing the door behind him, he began to walk out of the prison hold when he admitted to himself, "_she is beautiful."_

He walked through the halls of the monolith of a ship, he achieved his objective, got her blood, the final step was to return home and activate the Holocron, he suddenly remembered something, what do I do with the Jedi? Dooku will most likely tell him to kill her, that's what he would expect of course, but then again...

He shouldn't worry about it now, instead he focused on his job right now, opening the Holocron and completing the mission, he arrived on the bridge and immediately headed towards 69, "Whats the status of the fleet?"

69 looked towards him and then brings up a hologram of the fleet, "several of our cruisers have been damaged, we left more then seven of our cruisers behind to distract the Republic but I can predict that at least half our ships will be destroyed while the others will retreat from the battlefield."

Echo nodded "well that operation could have been handled better, but I think we did rather well, now we should be arriving back at base in about an hour so until then tell the other cruisers to begin repairs on there ships and prepare for landing on the planet" 69 nodded and began typing at the console.

Echo began to walk away when something stopped him, he turned to 69 and wondered, he had a incredible thinking processor so he could give him a honest answer, "69 when he return to base what do you think will happen to the Jedi?"

The droid turned around and waited three seconds before answering, "I predict Count Dooku will most likely order you to kill her now that we have the Jedi's blood" Echo knew it, it was the most logical response, "thanks 69, as you were" he then began to walk off as the droid continued typing.

They would reach there base in about an hour, so he had some free time on his hands, he reached his quarters and walk towards the center of his room, it was a standard living quarters, bed, shelves, bathroom, nothing special, he quietly sat down in the center of his room and started meditating, for some reason he couldn't focus on his meditation, his mind felt uneasy and he couldn't figure out why, he opened his eyes and started contemplating this feeling.

It weighed him down and he felt like it was criticizing everything he was doing, he stood up and walked out of his room, he then started pacing around the ship thinking to himself, he usually spent most of his time between missions meditating and resting, if he couldn't focus it meant something was really bothering him.

He reached a large viewing platform around the ships center, he slowly sat down and just watched the rays of energy pass through the ship as it moved through hyperspace, when did he get this feeling?

He closed his eyes and started retracing his steps, all of sudden it occurred to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container and opened it, inside was some of Bariss Offee's hair, he simply touched it and he felt a spark.

He finally understood this feeling.

He was attracted to her, no it's more then that, the fact he didn't kill the other Jedi because he told him to stop made him feel ripped open, he was falling in love with her.

Love was something rare in Sith since they devoted themselves to dominating the galaxy and destroying the Jedi but Echo always felt different, he suddenly felt like a new person after making this discovery, he needed to make sure Dooku doesn't find out about this, it should be easy, he was a very good lier but despite this there was one detail the worried him, what if Bariss didn't like him?

She probably hated him or interested by this mysterious Sith, if that's the case he would have to get her interested in him to find out the truth, but even if he had the time Echo knew Dooku would probably tell him to kill her once they were done with her and if that's the case he could use that too his advantage as for this new emotion, he needed to figure out how to control it, especially around her.

**Planet: Unknown**

The window suddenly revealed a starry background and a dark planet was on the horizon, "General we have arrived, we will begin our landing procedure now" "understood", they would land on the planet in a few minutes, time to head to his ship, "69 send some men to get the prisoner and bring her to the base below."

69 quickly responded and dispatched several squads to retrieve her, meanwhile Echo went to the hanger bay and entered his interceptor, he quickly took off to the planet below and flew to there headquarters, when he reached the landing platform it was covered with battle droids, he exited the ship and waited at the front entrance, "remember our prisoner is a Jedi, she is highly dangerous, shoot to kill is not permitted, use stun only, do you all understand?", all the droids looked at him and in unison "roger!"

All the droids then waited for the ships arrival, slowly a shuttle descended towards the landing platform and landed, it opened its doors and revealed 69 and behind him was a squad of droids which were carrying a circular energy cage which had Bariss Offee inside, unconscious, 69 reached Echo and all the droids stopped in front of him, "prisoner alive and waiting sir" Echo nodded and began walking with 69 following him.

They made there way through the base to Echo's office, when they arrived the droids placed the cage on the ground and walked away leaving Echo, 69, Bariss and few guards in the room, "contact Dooku" 69 nodded and began typing at the controls, while this was happening Echo just looked at Bariss, she was beginning to wake up, he looked at her features, her pale skin, her black markings, her figure, no wonder he was falling for her.

But his new emotion might die in a few seconds.

Dooku appeared before them on a hologram, he surveyed the room and saw Bariss in a cage and smiled, "I am glad you succeeded in your mission, now let us see what the Holocron reveals to us" Echo nodded and went behind his desk, he opened up the computer terminal and typed in something, then a wall on the left side of the room opened up and revealed a hidden room.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, so no one could see whats inside, Dooku and 69 waited patiently for his return, after two minutes he returned with the Holocron in hand, he slowly placed it in the center of the room and took the vial of Bariss's blood out of his pocket, Echo began to tip its contents onto the small pyramid which then began to glow.

It hovered up and opened up revealing the blue square which slowly began to fade away, inside the energy cage Bariss slowly opened her eyes but was blinded by a bright blue light which quickly turned red, the square revealed a small red diamond which began to glow and then explode, the tiny fragments spun above them while everyone watched in awe as they grew and formed a large orb which began to add detail to its structure, finally the orb revealed to be a planet, everyone's eyes couldn't stop looking at the planet that had been staring at there face for centuries.

_**Coruscant...**_

Echo touched the orb which quickly retreated back into the Holocron, Count Dooku then started to think, to retrieve the secret was willing to send every ship they had but not Coruscant, it wasn't time yet to do something as crazy as that, Bariss quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, she carefully listened to them, "things just became complicated Echo."

Echo walked forward and picked up the Holocron, "it wont be easy, the capital world of the galaxy, Plagius sure knew how to hide ancient secrets and artifacts" he looked up at Dooku who returned the look, "this will require a lot of stealth, something you're good at, thankfully not many people have seen your face which is good, but it's better to wait until the Jedi have cooled off before heading there just as a precaution, i'll contact you in three weeks with a plan."

"Understood" he knew waiting was the best option they had right now, it would be stupid to go there immediately, he might look suspicious if he did especially since he was responsible for the slaughter of so many clones and two Jedi have seen his face, but before Dooku could go there was one matter that needed to be dealt with.

"What should I do with the Jedi?" Bariss suddenly heightened her senses when they mentioned her, "she has served her purpose, I want you to dispose of her, and make it quick" Bariss couldn't believe her ears they were going to kill her, she needed to escape, she slowly moved her hands but they were bound and she couldn't feel the force at all, these cuffs must have been preventing her from doing anything.

She couldn't escape, she couldn't move, she was dead and she couldn't even do anything to stop it, she felt useless, these last few days she was useless, she failed to beat this man and stop the slaughter of many, she surrendered to her fate but refused to feel emotion towards this, if she did then they really had defeated her, she just sat there and waited for what came next from the Sith.

"sir to be honest the Jedi is defenseless now, she has no weapons she can't defend herself so it wouldnt be right to kill someone defenseless" Bariss opened a gap in her eyes and looked at Echo, what is he doing? why is he defending her, she's his enemy and he says no to Dooku, isn't he his superior?

"Besides she's my prisoner I should decide what to do with her" Dooku pondered for a second while Bariss anxiously waited for his response, he was expecting him to scream at him but that didn't happen, he instead calmly said "well because of you we now know where the secret is, very well you may do what ever you want with her, just make sure she suffers."

The transmission then quickly ended, "well he took that better then I thought he would" he turned around and faced 69, "so what is your plan with the prisoner sir?" Bariss shut her eyes completly and just listened, "I don't know 69 why dont we ask her?"

Echo walked towards her and knelt down in front of her, "I know your awake" she was startled how the hell did he know, she didnt let him see her with her eyes open so it shouldnt have been possible, slowly she opened her eyes and sat up, she stared at him right into his dark blue eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked slowly, "I didn't, now I do" he tricked her! he made her think he knew but she just confirmed his words for him, he had a large grin on his face and moved his hand through the bars and placed it on her cheek, she felt cold but started to warm up because of his touch.

She was blushing bright red and started to shake, why was she acting like this, she needed to stop this, she shook his hand off and moved back from him, he slowly retracted his hand from her, she had trouble breathing and spoke slowly while breathing "don't... do that... again..."

Echo stood up and pushed some buttons on his gauntlet deactivateing the cell, she realised she could move now but couldnt stand up, she was still shaking and had trouble breathing from his touch, realising this Echo lifted her to her feet by grabbing her hips and forcing her to stand up, his touch sparked her body and made her feel more hot, before she could get worse Echo let go and walked to his desk, Bariss slowly walked towards him while 69 watched her every move.

"Why did you spare me?" she asked with fear, she didn't know what to think of this sith, one second he was trying to kill her the next he kidnapped her and convinced Dooku to let her live after she "outlived her usefulness" whatever that meant.

Echo placed the holocron on his desk and looked at her, "I spared you because you fascinate me" Bariss suddenly felt surprised but also a little bit flattered, she looked towards the holocron and noticed the markings on it, Echo looked at the holocron and lifted it up.

"The reason we invaded Brutan was to dig under the mountains to find this, hidden inside a Jedi temple, a sith holocron, completly out of place, but this artefact is one of the most important relics to ever exist, the problem was it was sealed by a Jedi, a miralian Jedi."

Bariss was shocked, "_he was revealing so much information, if I could get to a terminal I could... no that wouldnt be a smart move, the smart thing to do is wait, buy my time with him besides he might reveal more information."_

"And who was this Miralian Jedi?" Echo shrugged, "a dead Jedi from the Great Sith War, he is also related to you" I'm related to Jedi, didn't know that, I thought Jedi couldnt have children, "because we needed his blood to unlock the holocron your blood was a perfect comprimise, so now the sith have the location to our prize."

Well she already knew it was on Corusant but what she didnt know was what they were after, "well if know where it is why don't you go there?" she asked with a little smile on her face, she had regained much of her composure, Echo looked at her with a grin on his face, "all in good time my dear."

He stood up and walked towards her, he forced a chair towards them and push it under her legs making her sit down on it, she yelped a little from the surprise, she looked up at him and saw something different in him, fascination with a mix of concern.

"What do you plan to do with me?" he sat on the desk and leaned down so he was in her face, she blushed lightly at how close he was to her, "well that is ultimately your choice, i'm giving you two options" options, meaning she is given a choice, most likely one will be painful and the other would be even worse in some more twisted way.

"Option one I can put you in the darkest cell and leave you there to rot for eternity, honestly I hate that option" well that was the bad choice which meant the other one was worse in some way, "and what's option 2?"

Echo leaned down and looked straight into her eyes, she felt like he was staring into her soul, "you become my mistress" all of a sudden Bariss had a massive bright red blush on her face, her body shaked, she felt so hot she could set herself on fire.

Echo put a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, "if you become my mistress, you'll have more freedom, but you must stay within my sight at all times, in time i'll take off those handcuffs and also you may learn more information about this place, myself and my mission" Bariss slowly calmed down, Echo's cold hand slowly cooled her down but left the blush on her cheek.

She wondered for a second, if she said yes to this she could get an opportunity to contact the Republic, but that could be for month's, beside's that if she says yes he might force her to... mate with him, which she was scared about, anything to do with love was forbidden but that didn't stop her from reading a book or two about things like that from time to time.

Bariss slowly closed her eyes and reopened them, he still had his hands on her cheek and shoulder, she could ever die or live but there would be consequences she couldn't see if she said yes, Bariss didn't know what to say.

Echo's plan was simple but effective, because she was blushing she had some feelings towards him but she obviously couldn't see it, but he had a good idea to make her see these feelings she had for him, all she had to do was say yes and they could begin there new relationship.

Bariss looked towards him and forced a little smile and nodded, "ok, i'll be your mistress, but be gentle with me" she asked with fear in her voice, she figured out how he was going to seal there deal, he placed his other hand on her cheek and leaned towards her, "I promise" and he kissed her slowly and passionately.

Her emotions began to go wild and she gave in kissing him back, slowly as they kissed the room went dark as the sun set behind them, 69 walked away seeing he wasn't needed with the other droids following him.

Tonight was going to be a long night for them both...

**To be Continued...**

**Please Favourite, Review and Share**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Please be warned that this chapter contains a sex scene if you are underage please move down the page to the lined gap)**

* * *

**Planet: Unknown**

She only had one option at this point and that was too give in, she gave into his request so she could live, she gave into his terms so she could have a chance to get back home and finally she gave into her emotions because she wanted too, she wanted to feel something more then what she had been taught in the Jedi temple, she desired to feel more then what she was taught by her master.

Echo and Bariss kissed each other softly and passionately, they stayed in this state for several minutes until Echo decided this wasn't the place where he wanted this event to happen, he pulled away from her which made her open her eyes, she wondered where he was going and saw him pressing some buttons on the keyboard on his desk causing the hidden door to reopen, gently he lifted her into his arms pressing her into his chest and then started walking towards the room.

Bariss's heart was began beating so fast Echo felt it, the blush on her face wouldn't disappear and she couldnt stop looking at him, she had to admit he was pretty handsome, for a sith, no she couldnt think of him like, tonight she just wanted to forget the war, the sith and the fact she was a prisoner here, Bariss wanted to be... be... loved...

Love... she was falling in love with him... the question in her head was... how? but the question in her heart was... why not?

Before she could question herself further she saw Echo pass through the hidden door which proceeded to look itself once they entered, she looked around and saw a master bedroom, it was dark but she could see the outline of it, there was a king size bed, a cupboard covered with ornaments of all different size's, she also saw several other closed doors, there probably bathrooms or a dressing room, she'll ask him later.

Echo softly laid her down on the bed, she looked at him as he sat on the bed in front of her, he slowly began sliding his boots off, she sat up so she could get a better look at him, once he had them both off he placed them underneath the bed, he looked at Bariss who was looking directly at him, she looked down at her own feet and saw her own shoes were still on, he quickly got the message and slowly slid them off, he then put them under the bed next to his.

He looked at her and placed both his hands on her feet, before she could figure out what he was doing he started giving her a massage, this started making her twitch and made her fall down on the bed with a soft thud, his massage started to relax her she tried to resist the feeling he was giving her but it was becoming difficult the more he massaged her, she eventually closed her eyes and embraced these feelings, she began moaning causing Echo to smile in success, after several minutes he stopped and moved above her, she opened her eyes and saw his head right in front of her, she really didnt care what she thought of this anymore and proceeded to slowly lean up and kiss him, he didnt expect her give in that quickly, she must really like him.

He put one hand on the back of her head and the other on the side of the bed, he began kissing her with more force making him force his toungue in her mouth allowing him to explore her freely, she began sliding her own toungue in his mouth causing the two mouth's to battle for dominance, Bariss started to moan inside his mouth and began to speed hers movements up, causing Echo to do the same, they continued to make out for several minutes, neither of them showing any signs of slowing down, eventually though Bariss pulled away with a trail of saliva still connecting the two together.

Echo then proceeded to place his hand left hand on her breast while the other one still held her head, she moan slightly at his touch causing her to close her eyes, he then began rubbing her breast causing her to moan even more, Echo pleased she was enjoying herself allowed Bariss to rest her head on the pillow's while he moved his other hand to her other breast, she began moaning alot now, realising this Echo amped things up by moving his lips over her neck and began sucking her neck.

Her eyes shot open at this and Bariss started breathing frantically, Echo was sucking her neck softly but vigoursly at the same time, Bariss was in heaven right now, she couldn't describe this feeling better then heaven she looked down and saw Echo now kissing her shoulders and still massaging her breasts, he moved his head over hers and kissed her softly, all she could do was kiss him back, she intitally expected him to rape her or be rough like she was meant to beleive about Sith but he was keeping to his promise and was being gentle with her, she was actually starting to feel happy and she started crying in response.

Echo stopped kissing her and looked at her tears, "you alright" asking in a concerned voice, she nodded with a smile "i'm happy your keeping your word" she truly was and he could see that in her eyes, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "were just getting started my dear."

He then moved hands down her stomach to her shirt and started lifting it up, Bariss started shaking and getting nervous, she had never shown her body to a man before, then again she hadn't shown herself naked to anyone but he was lifting her shirt up, slowly exposing herself to him, she quietly cried with joy and braced herself for the next step, he stopped at the edge of her breasts and looked at her, she looked afraid of him, happy but scared, he needed to make her feel more comfortarble, he slowly reached for her hood and slid it off her, she now one less article of clothing on, now it was his turn.

He reached for his gauntlets and unhooked them from his uniform, exposing his pale arms which had black markings on them, she stared at him with curiosity, what were those markings they dont look like tattos, maybe there tribal markings like mine, she didnt focus on it for long when she noticed him unhooking the clips that secured his coat to his chest, _"oh god... oh god... calm down Bariss you knew this was coming just calm down don't make him see you're freaking out"_ unfourtunately she was shaking in anticipation of what was coming next, he removed his coat reavealing a tight singlet, which showed alot of muscle through it causing Bariss to blush frantically, he then slowly removed his singlet just to tease her some more, when it was removed it revealed his muscle toned chest, she officially felt she was going to explode but also felt her lower regions get wet.

She sat up and looked at the marking on his body, they covered his neck and arms but were also all over his back, they looked like something from a ritual, she shuffled over and placed her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and felt his heart beat, she felt him put his arms around her in a hug, they sat like that for several minute's before he laid her back down gently, feeling confident in the next step he nodded for him to continue, he slid the rest of her shirt over her breast revealing her black lace bra, she blushed heavily at his discovery turning her head away from him but he turned her head back so she was looking at him, "don't be embarassed, your beautiful" her eyes went wide at his words, she was beautiful, the word was foreign to her, he was thefirst person to actually call her that, she felt less embarassed now and kissed him on the lips as more tears poured from her eyes.

He broke there kissing after a few minutes making her smile, Echo put his hands over her shirt and pushed it over her head and down her arms causing the sleeves to rip when he removed her shirt from her body completly, she felt cold from the lack of clothing but the risen moonlight really set the scene for them both, Echo decided to warm her up, he pulled the covers back so they could get under them later and then proceeded to unclip her bra, he looked at her before her took it off completly and hesitantly she nodded, she wanted this to happen, she admitted that to herself, she wanted this to happen.

He removed her bra completly revealing her naked breast's and already erect nipples, Bariss slowly breathed and just waited for his next move, Echo placed his right hand on one of her breasts and started moving it and twisting her nipple causing Bariss to shriek in response, with a smile he moved his other hand on her other breast and started rubbing it while he leaned his head down and licked her nipple, this caused Bariss to start moaning and shaking to his movements, his hot wet toungue rubbing on her nipple and while his hands massaged her breasts warming her up, she felt utter bliss from him and couldnt help but cry more tears of joy.

Echo continued massaging her naked breasts and twisting her nipples, he was happy with her responses towards him, he looked towards her tear soaked face and began rubbing his head against her own, he just watched her moan from his touch and kissed the top of her forehead, he removed his hands off her breasts allowing her to breath properly, she felt like she was fightng for her life, everytime he did something to her she couldnt breath properly and sunk into the sensations he was giving her, he moved his arms down and pushed her skirt up so he could see her stocking covered legs, Bariss began to get nervous now, she was tempted to stop him but couldnt bear herself to do that especially since she came this far, he started rubbing her thighs earning herself a moan, he then moved his hands down her legs, his arms were covered by her long skirt but she could still feel what he was doing, until he stopped at her waist.

Her eye's grew wide and her nervousness overtook her causing her to start shaking, he felt the fabric of her underwear and looked at her for permission, she nodded frantically, she just wanted to get it over with and expose herself before she exploded and did something stupid, he pulled down her underwear to the edge before her feet, they were black lace underwear which matched her bra, he looked at her and saw her staring at her underwear, slowly he took the strap off her left leg causing her to shake in fear, she felt more exposed then ever, she already showed him so much but she knew they wouldnt be done until they... they become one... she started freaking out, did she make a bad mistake exepting his offer, what if he was just using her? what if he did this to several other women, played nice and then lured them in to have sex, what should she do, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when a gentle hand caressed her cheek, Echo looked worried and kissed her on the lips, it was soft and passionate, within that moment all her worries just faded away as she kissed back, he wouldnt do that to her, he promised he would be gentle with her and she beleived him.

They pulled away from each other and Echo smiled nicely at her which she returned, the moonlight light made Bariss glow brightly, he looked at her and felt like he was staring at an angel, she was his angel, he gently laid her back down pushed her skirt up causing her to get nervous again, eventually he could see her womanhood, she was lightly shaven with some black hair and was already wet from all the pleasure she had been feeling, "you're pretty wet Bariss, I guess you were enjoying yourself" he said with a smirk causing her to blush heavily, "don't... say such thing's... it's embarassing" he began rubbing her with his left hand making her gasp in ecstasy, "_he really know's how to use his hands"_ Bariss thought as she continued moaning, he then proceeded to push several fingers into her making her scream and arch her back.

"OH GOD ECHO! OH GOD GAHHH" she screamed in ecstasy as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Bariss started shaking and moving wildly all over her body from the very pleasure he was producing for her, she couldnt even hold still for a second with all the pleasure he was giving her and through all this Echo just continued pumping into her, she couldnt beleive how good he was at this despite it being his first time, as far as she knew, she hoped a little it was, it would make this so much more meaningful to her, eventually she was soaking wet from all the pleasure, Echo's hand was dripping with her juices and Bariss was slowly breathing with her eyes closed, he licked some of the juices on his hand, surprisingly she tasted sweet so he decided to have another lick, the only bits lift covered his fingers, Echo looked over to Bariss who had her eyes shut and was calmly breathing, he placed one hand on her cheek to get her to open her eyes, once she did he proceeded to move his soaked hand infront of her mouth, she hesitantly looked at him but then procceed to suck her own juices off his fingers, she was continued sucking his fingers and wrapping her tougue all over his hand, he started to moan at what she was doing, eventually all the juices were gone but she continued sucking his fingers and wrapping her tougue over his hand, after several minutes of her returning the pleasure he pulled away, she looked at him with a her big eyes, almost like she pleading to put his hand back, but instead he slowly put her flat on the bed and began to unbuckle his belt, they had reached the finally.

She stared into his eyes as her's became very wide and scared, her body started shaking and didnt know what to expect from him, she read about biology and how diffent races reproduce but all these things were forbidden from the Jedi order a long time ago, the fact she was going to do this was forbidden, he pulled his remaining clothing down revealing his erect member, her faced officially turned completly red towards him, he then moved himself over her and placed his hands on her hips, she slowly adjusted to what will happen, she knows it will hurt so she braced herself and nodded.

Slowly Echo started entering her causing Bariss to start pulling and gripping her bound arms, biting her lip and closing her eyes shut, she expected it to hurt but right now she felt nothing but pain, she cried her pain away knowing it will be over soon, Echo reached her barrier, he looked up at her and saw her crying and moving her arms in frustration to get herself loose, she was in alot of pain, he kissed her forehead making Bariss open her tear soaked eyes, she saw the large amounts of concern on her, she slowly forced a little smile and nodded for him to proceed, he lowered his chest down and lifted her head up so she could rest it on his shoulder, Bariss buried into his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, Echo then quickly gave her a hard thrust breaking through her barrier making Bariss scream in pain, she cried into his neck while Echo gently stroked her hair, she felt something run down her legs which she can only assume is blood, blood from her virginity which now didn't exist anymore, Echo could only imagine the pain she was going through but waited patiently for permission to continue, "take as long as you need Bariss."

After several minutes of crying Bariss lifted herself from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, she was still crying and in pain but she still mustered enough strength to nod for him to continue, slowly he thrusted in and out of her, slowly the pain decreased but Bariss couldnt move her legs due to all that had transpired, despite this she still managed to keep them locked around his waist, thrusting in and out of her Echo slowly kissed her neck, trying to get some feeling back into her, slowly Bariss started responding to him, she still hurt but now she was beginning to feel the pleasure from this, she gazed into his eyes and saw the emotion, he was doing all this to make sure she wasnt in pain, he earned her love for that and leaned in and kissed him passionately, he started to kiss back and speed up his thrusts, they both moaned into each others mouth's with every thrust and kiss, they intertwined there toungues as they kissed, Echo put his left hand behind her back and held both of her bound hands, his other hand was on the back of her head making sure they kept there faces together, Echo continued speeding up and building themselves up to there releases, Bariss couldnt last any longer and came right then causing her to scream inside his mouth, but still Echo kept thrusting inside of her and she kept moaning with him, finally he reached his limit gripping her with his hands and cumming inside of her.

They both lied there, tired and sweating from there consummation, Echo filled her womanhood to the brim with his seed, she felt him pour everything inside of her, she didnt feel like moving, she just wanted to stay like this, maybe even forever, could that be possible for her, to feel like this forever, to feel complete, he lifted his head up and kissed the top of her head he then flipped them both over while there still connected so he was on the bottom and Bariss was on top, she lifted her head up and looked at herself, he lower half still had her skirt and stocking on which were now clinging to her because of all the sweat and besides that she could move her legs due to all the numbness and pain she still felt.

Echo pulled her back down and kissed her forehead, she rested her head on his chest, feeling his slow heart beat against her own, "this might be crazy Bariss but I think i'm falling for you" he said as he looked at her, she looked up into his eyes and saw no lies in him, he was falling in love with her already, she tried to respond but found herself out of breath, she was tired and breathless, she leaned down and kissed him as she drifted off to sleep, Echo was happy as things were, he forced the covers over them and stroked her head as he fell asleep, he was falling for her and judging from he reaction she was too, tommorow he planned on getting her cleaned up, as for the future he didnt intend on letting her go for a second...

* * *

**Planet: Coruscant**

The Jedi council sat in there chairs while Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara stood in the centre, it had been a rough day, they lost hundreds of clones and a Bariss Offee to a sith who would most likely torture and kill her, Luminara had been shocked about the whole ordeal but remained calm through the entire situation, deep down though she felt like she had just lost her own daughter, "Ahsoka is currently on Kimino being treated for her injuries, she received severe burns all over her body and several bruisers" Anakin stated in a calm voice but felt furious that he wasnt there to help her.

Obi-Wan looked towards him, he had been watching Ahsoka on life support ever since they reached Kimino, he had to convince him to leave so they could give there report, he told him that preventing more lives and catching the man responsible should be there priority now, after that he agreed and went back to Coruscant with him and Luminara, "have we confirmed the culprit?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"We managed to retreive the security footage from the Resolute, most of it was destroyed in the midst of the fighting but we managed to retreive this..." he produced a hologram showing Bariss running across a hallway towards the entrance of a hanger and running towards her was a black static figure.

Everyone looked towards the blurred image, "why is the rest of the image fine but this figure is static?" Obi-Wan shrugged, "whoever he is he must be wearing some kind of camo gear that allows his presence to turn to static on our cameras so nobody can identify him, but after working with the technicians for several hours we have been able to unfaze most of the picture" he pushed some buttons on the remote that slowly made the picture clearer.

Before the council they saw a man in a dark coat and armour with two lightsabres drawn, Yoda glanced at his neck and saw the tiny edges of his markings, he looked towards Luminara who had her eyes wide in shock, "recognise him you do Luminara?" she looked towards master Yoda and nodded, "thats the same man who attacked me and Bariss on Brutan" Yoda began to study his look, he didnt look like a normal sith at all and given the information Luminara and Bariss told about this man he didnt act like one either.

"Tell me, you said he glowed my using the force yes?" Luminara shook her head, "not exactly, I couldnt see cleary but when he used the force on me and the clones I could have sworn that white markings appeared all over him" Yoda nodded, that confirms his theory then, "priority of you three is to find the Sith and bring him to us, if we don't succeed we may all be in grave danger..."

Everyone looked towards master Yoda in shock and confusion, he sounded worried, very worried, "why do you say that master" Anakin asked, he stood up and walked towards the image of the sith, "judging from the unatural amount of power he posseses and the marking's you described Luminara, it is a large possibillity were dealing with someone who has undergone Sith Alchemy."

Everyone stared in shock except Anakin, "whats Sith Alchemy?" Obi-Wan looked towards him, "I forgot to tell you about it because I thought it wasnt important, but if what Master Yoda is saying is true then listen closely" Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan and listened to his words, "Sith Alchemy was an ancient practice in most Sith, they idea was too permanently alter an item or living being, it was commanly used amongst animals and slaves for testing, but I never heard of it being used on a person before."

Mace looked towards master Yoda, "there have been references to it being used on Jedi to try to corrupt them but all of them ended up dieing, what makes you think he went under Sith Alchemy?" that was when it occured to Luminara, "the MARKINGS! all of the people and even the creatures who underwent Sith Alchemy had physical changes but there have been records of the skin being burned with weird tattoos on there body's."

Yoda nodded, "also the fact they glow means he underwent the process successfully, and if thats the case he would most like ly be more powerful than Count Dooku and every other Sith we may encounter" All the Jedi looked towards each other, "if they could perfect this process with force sensitive beings, who knows if there not doing it to other force sensitive beings, if thats the case they could be building an army of Sith!" Anakin spoke in fear.

Windu shook his head, "no I don't think Count Dooku would want to many people who are powerfuller then him, the question I'm wondering now is how does Bariss fit into all of this?" everyone began to wonder the same thing until Luminara spoke, "with all due respect, i've been asking myself the same question since this happened"

Everyone looked towards Luminara, "we have no leads on where he might strike next, so the only thing we can do is wait and pray Bariss will find some way to reach us..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Favourite, Review and Share**


End file.
